Night at the Random Bi-Bar
by Gaara lover Neji and Sasuke
Summary: This is a One-Shot for Gaara and Neji. Sasuke/Naruto is mentioned for a brief moment. Smex-yoai-lemon. First yoai... so please be nice. :3
1. Chapter 1

**Hello people. This is for those who are reading my Life's Screwed Up story. I know I said it would be out the night I posted the Note but I couldn't write this in an hour and that's what I had so … Here's this one-Shot :3**

**Warning: Yoai or gay sex in this. Don't like don't read.**

Neji POV

I was dancing around with random guys down at the club. I don't how this started. I was drinking with a couple of friends at the bar then all of the sudden I'm dance with a hot redhead.

*Flash Back a few hours ago*

I was sitting at the bar with Sasuke and Shikamaru. As usual Sasuke was downing drinks one after the other, and Shikamaru was still on his 2nd or 3rd drink. I wasn't drinking that much. Probably just my 4th drink.

Sasuke soon saw this cute blonde from across the bar and disappeared. Who knows where he went. And Shikamaru disappeared after he saw some brunette, so it was just me at the bar. I sat there for what seemed like an hour before some guy came and sat next to me.

He ordered a drink.

Then he asked me, "You here alone?"

I smirked a little, "No, here with some friends."

"Me too. They kind of left after they saw some guys they decided to go molest."

I chuckled. "Yeah me too."

And from there we ended up talking… and drinking. After a while he asked me too dance and I ended up here.

*BACK TO PRESENT*

We were in the middle of the dance floor. It was a very fast moving song and we were grinding up against each other.

It was a Bisexual bar so people could go after anyone they wanted. So there were gays, lesbians, and straight couples on the dance floor.

Before I knew it we were making out in a corner. Our hands were roaming each other's bodies hungrily. He was making a decent size hicky on my neck.

My hands were roaming under his shirt on his back. His hands were sending electricity up my spine. My erection was hard and was uncomfortable in my jeans.

I grinded into him and got a low moan. God his moan. I was dying over here.

"My place or yours?" He asked as he licked down my shoulder.

"MMhhh… yours."

With that decided we practically ran out the door. We walked over to his car. It was pretty nice. A black convertible.

Gaara drove 20 miles over the speed limit. He must have been as excited as I was. Soon we pulled up in front of a pretty nice house. I would go into detail but…

I moaned as Gaara lips reattached themselves to mine.

"Let's get inside." He whispered into my lips. All I could do was nod. We walked up to the house and I watched him fumble with his keys for a minute before he opened the door and we walked inside the house.

Once inside he grabbed my hand and lead me upstairs to what I assume was his room. The room was pretty nice. Black and red was everywhere. His comforter was black with red pillows. It looked like silk.

I turned around to look at him. He had the same lust filled eyes that I probably had. He pounced.

I was on his bed with him straddling me. His mouth was connected to my neck. I let out a moan with he began to suck on my pulse. He sat me up and took off both of our shirts. As he went back to the assault on my neck.

He began kissing his way down my chest. My cock was twitching in my pants as his tongue made its way down. We laid back down and he began raping my bellybutton. I don't understand why but I moaned. This felt really good. Whatever spell he put on me was working.

He reached the end of my pants. And slowly pulled them down along with my boxers. My erection popped free from its cloth prison and I hissed as the cool air touch it. He licked the pre-cum that was forming at the top making me moan again.

Kami! I felt like such a girl, moaning at his every move!

I didn't have time to deepen the thought because he had taken my full length in his mouth making me hiss as I grabbed on to his fiery locks. My hair had long since escaped my tie I had it in and was now spread cross the bed as he sucked me off.

Many men have given blow jobs before. But they never felt like this. This was heaven. His mouth was warm and wet. Even when my hips bucked naturally he didn't gag.

"Ahh… stop…mmhh… I'm… gonna… ahhh."

He stopped at my warning, not wanting me to cum too soon. He opened his bedside table and grabbed some lube.

"Do you top or bottom?" He asked like it was the most casual thing in the world.

"Top." I answered.

I saw his smirk through the darkness.

"Not tonight." I shivered at his erotic tone. I felt his lube covered finger enter my hole.

I squirmed a little because it was slightly uncomfortable. He pumped it in and out trying to make my ring of muscles looser. I felt the second finger enter and whimpered.

"Trust me. You have to relax."

I nodded and tried to relax. Then he brushed up against something that sent me moaning my head off. He smirked again.

He began to aim for my prostate and I was moaning like a horny school girl. Damn it.

He added a third finger. Again I squirmed in discomfort until he brushed against my spot.

After he felt I was stretched enough he removed his fingers. He added a generous amount of lube to his erection and brushed the head against my entrance. I wiggled my ass hoping he would hurry.

He pushed into me. I nearly screamed. KAMI HE WAS BIG! He kept pushing forward until he was fully inside of me.

He waited for a minute for me to adjust. After a minute I nodded for him to continue. He pulled put until only the head was in and then he slammed back in hitting my prostate dead on making me grab on too his shoulders.

He continued this for a few minutes.

"Ahh.. Gaara… Faster."

He just nodded and picked up his pace. Every thrust going in faster and deeper. I was moaning shamelessly. This felt so much better than any other guy I've ever bottomed for.

"Kami Neji… you're so… ngg… tight."

I could feel my blush take over my face but at the moment I didn't care. I could feel my gut tighten. I was close I could tell Gaara was too. The room was filled with out moans and our bodies sliding together.

"Gaara… I'm close."

"Me..hnng… too."

He grabbed my leaking erection and started pumping in time to his thrusts.

"AH…aH..GAARA!"

I screamed his name as my orgasms hit me. I cummed all over mine and his chests. My ass tightened around him as I felt him cum inside. Moaning something similar to my name. He collapsed on my chest as we came down from our highs.

He pulled out of me slowly and rolled off of me. As our panting went down I felt his arms go around me and I… kinda… um… snuggled into his chest.

I feel asleep soon to the sound of his heart beat.

The next morning I woke up to sunlight. I groaned and opened my eyes. I wasn't in my room. I shot up but instantly regretted it. My lower back was sore. I mean really sore.

I blushed a little when I remembered why I was so sore. I looked around the room to find my clothes folded in a corner of the bed.

A note was on top of it.

_There is a shower down the hall and towels in the closet nest to the bathroom. There is shampoo and soap in the bathroom under the sink. I'm in the kitchen making breakfast._

Grabbed my clothes and went to take a shower. As soon as I was clean and dressed I walked down stairs to the kitchen and saw Gaara making something to eat.

"Do you like eggs and sausage?"

"Yeah."

He nodded and continued cooking.

"So… umm… how are you feeling?" He asked sorta nervous.

I guess I could understand why.

"Well, I have a hangover and my ass hurts like hell. But other than that pretty good. I guess it was worth it. "

He blushed a little. "Yeah sorry."

I chuckled "It doesn't matter. What time is it?"

"About 8:30."

"Alright."

There was now a peaceful silence in the room as he continued to cook.

A few minutes later my phone rang. I groaned.

I looked at the screen caller and it read _Hinata._

Great.

I answered.

"Hello?"

"**Where the hell are you?!" **

I sighed.

"I'm at someones house."

"**And where is this someones house?"**

"I don't know Hinata. Don't worry. I'll be home by noon ok?"

"**Ok. You better be here. Love you."**

"Love you too Hinata."

I hung up

Gaara was looking at me weird. Then I realized the conversation sounded like a Boyfriend/girlfriend or husband/wife.

"That was my cousin. No need to look at me like that."

He smiled a little and turned back to the food. It was a few minutes and we were eating at the table.

"Do you need a ride home?"

"Yeah probably do. I'll just call a cab."

"No I'll drive you."

I smiled. "Ok thanks."

We finished eating in silence.

Then the door opened.

"GAARA! WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU LAST NI…. Oh Hi there. Who are you?" This really loud blonde came in and started yelling at Gaara before she noticed me.

"Umm… I'm Neji."

Gaara sighed and rubbed his head.

"Neji this is Temari my sister… Temari this is Neji. We kinda… met last night at a bar."

"Oh… well nice to meet you."

I just nodded at her clearly embarrassed.

"SO… I have to take Neji home Temari… Be back later."

"We are so talking about this when you get home."

He nodded and we walked out the door.

In the car we drove for about five minutes in silence before…

"So… what was that about?"

"Oh… um… My sister didn't know that I was um… gay."

"Oh. Ok then."

"Does your family know?"

"Everyone but my uncle."

"Ok. So you wouldn't mind if I called you sometime?"

I smiled, "Not at all."

The rest of the way home was pretty quiet except for me giving directions.

"This is it. See ya later."

"Yeah. See you later."

He kissed me. It was a soft kiss. Full of promise.

Bye"

"Bye"

I walked up to the house to my cousin.

She was frowning at me, but all I could do was smile.

A few weeks later and I was sitting at home cooking. I never forgot Gaara, and I never expected him to call me.

Lost in thought I didn't notice the phone ringing until Hinabi yelled at me to answer it. I put the food in a container and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Hi. Is Neji Hyuga there?"

"Yes this is him."

"It's me… Gaara."

I smiled bigger than the sun it's self.

"Hey what's up.

**SOOO! What did you think?! I thought it was good ;)**

**SO REVIEW! Flames are welcome!**

**Love your favorite author,**

**Gaara Lover Neji and Sasuke**


	2. You Decide NOTE!

Ok guys... I know what most of you are thinking... this is supposed to be a one-shot. Why is there a new chapter? well I'll tell you my kitties. i was thinking of doing a story for this one-shot. And I wanted to know what you guys wanted. To keep it a one-shot or to make a whole story out of it. so PM or review your answer on this chapter and I'll see what I can do.

Love,

Gaara Lover Neji and Sasuke


	3. The Date

**Hey guys. I asked like two days ago if you guys wanted this story to continue and my email just blew up with reviews saying that you wanted a full story so here is chapter two :3. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. **

**REVIEWERS!**

**Guest****: (review start) I want a story but I don't like the idea of Sasuke on it so... Sorry I like Gaara and Neji and no one else. If it's Gaara, Neji and Sasule I may not read, I really hated the idea (Review end) (Author Answer: I'm not entirely sure what you mean. If you mean that them as a three-relationship thingy then no. That's not what it will be. But Sasuke will be in the story. I HOPE YOU READ IT! THANK YOU FOR THE REVIEW!)**

**vampiregoddess13 **

**EatEmUp **

**HimekoUchia**

**yaoitwiligthrocks **

**quandi **

**darkstardragon432**

**itanejiluver **

**Deidara lover Itachi Sasori **

**Ages:**

**Itachi: 26**

**Temari: 24**

**Neji, Shikamaru, Shino: 22**

**Gaara, Hinata, Sasuke, Naruto: 21**

**Hinabi: 16**

**And that's all that I can think of for now…. If I missed anyone PLEASE TELL ME!**

**Disclaimer: No…. I wish….but no.**

**WARNING!: YAOI, LEMONS, AND OOCness!**

**~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~2**

Neji's POV

I was shuffling through my closet looking for the perfect outfit for tonight. Growling when I couldn't find anything.

I was going on my first date with Gaara tonight. I never thought that we would actually end up dating. He had call three days ago.

_*FLASHBACK*_

_Lost in thought I didn't notice the phone ringing until Hinabi yelled at me to answer it. I put the food in a container and answered it._

_"Hello?"_

_"Hi. Is Neji Hyuga there?"_

_"Yes this is him."_

_"It's me… Gaara."_

_I smiled bigger than the sun itself._

_"Hey what's up?"_

_"Nothing Much. Actually, I was wondering if you were doing anything this Friday?"_

_"I can't think of anything I have going on. Why?" _

_"Well. I was thinking maybe we could meet up. Like dinner and movie… or something along those lines. Unless you don't like movies I mean. Cause that would be ok! I mean we could… uh… Go to the zoo?…. Errr.."_

_I smiled. He was babbling._

_"That's ok. I like movies. How about you come around here at 7? You still have my address?"_

_"Uh… YEAH!...I mean.. yeah I still remember where you live."_

_"Ok. See you Friday."_

_"See ya."_

_*END FLASHBACK*_

I nearly chuckled. He was so cute over the phone. Hinata had agreed to lie to my uncle about the date and help me get out of the house. Seeing as my Uncle doesn't know about the whole 'I don't like girls' thing. I still couldn't find ANY good clothes! GRRR!

"Hey Neji-nii-san, D-do you n-need h-help?"

I sighed at the stuttering. She has been going to speech therapy but the doctor said that it was probably untreatable. It only stopped if she was either a) angry b) worried or c) in pain. Oh well.

"Yes Hinata, I need help." She just nodded and walked into the back of the closet pulling out a beige button up and some jeans that were a dark blue color. (A\N: I don't know what Neji would look good in :3 so yeah….)

"Thanks Hinata you're a life saver." I said while I grabbed the clothes and pushed her out of the room so I can change.

Once I was dress I had 5 minutes until he was supposed to be here. AND MY HAIR WAS STILL A MESS! Quickly I ran a brush through it and tied it up loosely at the end. Leaving two strands of hair that were shorter than the rest framing the sides of my face.

**_(1)We're not gonna be_**

**_Just a part of their game_**

**_We're not gonna be_**

**_Just the victims_**

**_They're taking our dreams_**

**_And they tear them apart_**

**_'til everyone's the same_**

**_I've got no place to go_**

**_I've got nowhere to run_**

**_They love to watch me fall_**

**_They think they know it all_**

My phone went off. I look at the screen and see that it's a text from Gaara.

Gaara *Hey I'm outside. You Ready?*

Me *Yeah. Hang on one sec. I'll be down in a minute.*

I ran down stairs almost bumping into Hinabi, my other cousin.

"Is the redhead outside yours?" She asked as she grabbed my arm preventing me from running away. I just nodded.

"DAMN IT! Why are ALL the hot guys gay?! I mean. Your gay, Red outside is, Sasuke! Why are all the great boyfriend material guys GAY?!"

"Hinabi… I'm running late. AND Uncle is home could you keep it down?"

"Yeah Yeah…." She said before stalking off into her room… I just sighed and walked to the door.

I fixed my hair one last time before opening the door. I don't remember him being this HOT!

He was wearing a red dress shirt with black jeans and red converse. I bet I looked stupid compared to him. His hair must be naturally messy because it didn't look gelled…. His tattoo was covered by his hair but I knew it was there.

I was too busy drooling over him to noticed him checking me out too.

"So.. you ready to go?" He asked finally coming out of the trance.

"Huh?... OH! Yeah." I knew I was blushing like mad. I NEVER USED TO ACT UKE-LIKE BEFORE! WHAT THE HELL HAS THIS GUY DONE TO ME?!

We walked over to his car which is still as awesome as I remember it. We drove in a somewhat awkward silence.

"So…. What happened with your sister?"

"OH… um… well, she was pretty ok with it. Just surprised I guess. She always thought I was asexual…"

I let out a soft chuckle. Couldn't image Gaara asexual….

"So where to first? Dinner or the Movie?"

"I was thinking we could go to dinner first and then see a movie."

"Ok"

We ate dinner in a nice place. It was similar to Apple Bees or Chili's. We talked about work, family, and random shit. We went the movie theater and looked at the options. I don't watch much T.V so I don't know any of the movies that were out. I sighed.

"Can't decide?"

"Nope."

He laughed and got two tickets to see Elysium(2).

It was an ok movie, though I spent most of my time watching Gaara instead of the movie. I was leaning on his shoulder with his arm around me. I felt like the world couldn't get any better than this. To me it seemed as if we skipped as the awkwardness at the beginning of a relationship. We were already comfortable around each other and the conversation flowed smoothly.

He was driving me home later after the movie and we were laughing about something or another. Before I knew it we were in front of my house.

"I'll call you tomorrow ok?" He asked as I slowly undid my seatbelt.

"Yeah. That would be great." I said looking him in the eye. Slowly our mouths met. It was a sweet kiss at first but soon he licked my bottom lip and we were making out his hand cupping my face while my arms were around his neck.

We pulled back I was panting slightly and I knew my face was red. He was also panting a little.

"I should get going…." I said not pulling back at all. He just nodded and kissed me again. Kami he was a good kisser.

"See ya." He said as he pulled back for the second time. I just nodded still dazed from the kiss.

I got out of the car and he did too. "What are you doing?" I asked laughing a little.

"Walking the pretty lady up to the door. It would be rude to just leave her there." He said a smirk on his face.

I huffed and walked to the door. Once there I pulled my keys out of my pocket and unlocked the door.

"Doesn't even give me a good-bye. I'm hurt."

"Listen….." I was ready with a witty comeback but my sentence was cut off by his lips on mine… AGAIN!

My arms again went around his neck and his around my waist. God… if he was able to do this to me with just a kiss when I'm sober… I was wondering what else he could do when we were sober. I don't remember much from last time. Being drunk and all.

"Bye." He said and turned around and walked to his car.

Grr! I was falling hard for him already and it was only our first date. I wasn't going to last long at this rate.

I opened the door stepped inside and closed it taking off my shoes, I walked to the living room and set them down. I then walked down the hall to my room.

"So… Have fun on your date?" A voice said.

I froze. Uh oh.

I turned around to face my uncle.

**~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~~~~~2~~~~~~~~~~2**

**Ok guys there is chapter two. I was having trouble writing the date so I was being vague with it. Sorry.**

**(1)- The song is Me Against the World by Simple Plan. I thought it was a good song for Neji….**

**(2)- I actually know nothing about this movie…. Just interested in it.**

**I know I ended with a cliffhanger but… yeah I have no buts. Love you all my kitties.**

**OH! Also if you write a review as a guest I will answer your review in the next chapter. **

**Love your favorite author,**

**Gaara Lover Neji and Sasuke.**


End file.
